Brothers
by NagiNata no Rukia
Summary: We two are Brothers.
1. Family

**Madara Uchiha**

_Age: 6  
_

_Location : Prefecture of Smoke_

_

* * *

_

**Izuna Uchiha**

_Age : 3  
_

_Location : Prefecture of Smoke_

_

* * *

_

"Move your head out of the way!" Izuna said shoving his elder brother out of the way as to get a good look at the scroll. "Stupid little brat! You can't even read!" Madara retorted grabbing the scroll from the younger Uchiha's hands."Yes I can!" Izuna shouted. "Well then read this," Madara said haughtily. Izuna began to panic, he couldn't actually read but he didn't want to look like a big loser in front of his bigger brother. Madara smirked, _busted_. "Alright then! Now, you can sit on my lap and I'll read it to you. You can read along." Izuna gave a little _HMPH _before seating himself on his brother's lap.

_Once long ago, the Great Sage, Soichirou, son of the Goddess Amaterasu and Susasnoo, had two sons, Shinobu (Endurance) and Shin (True). Both were gifted with the abilities of the Sage of Six Paths. Shinobu, the older of the two, born with the Sage's eyes: the powerful chakra and spiritual energy__. While Shin, the younger, was able to control the elements. Of the two brothers, Shinobu was the stronger. But, Shin had a quick mind. Shinobu always took the offensive but Shin take time to ponder. The Great Sage watched his two children closely._

_On the Great Sage's deathbed, the Sage chose Shin as his successor. Soichirou always thought that peace was the answer. He knew that Shinobu would use violence to get his means. Shin was the smarter of the two. When Soichirou died, Shinobu fought his brother for the title of Great Sage. They fought long and hard, days on days. Days turned to Weeks, Weeks turned to Months. And for thousands of years, they fought. And until this day, even though their bodies have long since decayed, they fight. Their descendants fought and will continue to fight until the end of time._

"The Old Sage is mean! He should have chosen Shinobu!" Izuna muttered pouting his lip. "What would a three year-old know?" Madara snapped. "And besides, this story is just some stupid old legend." Izuna still didn't look convinced. "Whatever.... kids these days have a BIG imagination." "HEY, NII-SAN YOU'RE A KID TOO!" Izuna screeched. "Taiyou (Sun), what's the matter?" Hanatarou asked as she entered the room with a worried expression on her face. Madara disliked the way his Mother called Izuna "Taiyou". It meant sun because he was always happy a playful and he knew for sure that the brat took pleasure in his "special name". Izuna ran straight into his Mother's warm embrace. "Onii-chan, was making fun of me! He called me a kid!" the little boy sobbed into his mother's arms. "Mama's boy" Madara muttered under his breath. Hanatarou looked at her eldest son with great displeasure. Madara stared stubbornly back at his Mother. "Madara, apologize!" Hanatarou ordered though she doubted whether Madara would actually listen to her. Hanatarou could have beaten that boy senseless so many times but he'd always get the courage to be disobedient yet again. She could never knock any sense into that boy. She sighed, Madara would never be conquered. "Taiyou, now you go play outside. Okaa-san, wants to talk to Bigger Brother ". Izuna hastily walked out of the room, sliding the door shut as he left. "Nekou (Cat), What have I told you about teasing Taiyou?". Madara twitched as he heard Mama call him "Nekou". Cats were tempestuous animals who always got what they wanted and never did anything unless they wanted to do it. He felt that the description didn't fit him. "It's not my fault he's a cry baby. And besides; boys will be boys!" Madara whole heatedly joked as he stood up. "I'm going too". He raced to the door stopping only to shout "YOU'RE DEAD, TAIYOU!!!!!". "Take Care, Nekou! And look after you're little brother!" Hanatarou managed to say before Madara was out of earshot.'_Oh I will!' _Madara though menacingly.

_"_Jerk, why'd you squeal on me!?" Madara asked as he gave Izuna a playful slap on the head. "But, Mama said 'you always have to tell the truth'" Izuna quoted. "JEEZ, Izuna you are such a child" Madara groaned as his sat himself down by the grass near the river. Izuna started getting teary eyed again. "Uh-" Madara began, he couldn't handle yet another cry-fest. "Oto-oto, I have this really cool trick to show you". Madara motioned for Izuna to have a seat next to him. Izuna wiped away his tears and did sat. "Watch". Madara's usual dark eyes turned a bright red with three spokes inside it and he looked at a fish swimming by in the river. "Fish, jump into my hands and I'll cook you up for dinner". The very instant that Madara finished his sentence the red fish that had been swimming jumped meters into the air and landed in Madara's open hand. "Wah, no way brother! That's amazing," Izuna said with astonishment. "Now, whatever you do, don't tell Mama," Madara whispered. "And besides we're not lying to her, we're just not going to say anything," he laughed as he winked. "Got it?". The sound of hooves could be heard in the next kilometer and the boys jumped up in excitement. "Chichi-re is coming home!" the squealed.

"Oto-san! Tell us what happened in the Kumo Organization!" Izuna cried out as his father came off his horse. "Settle Down," Soubujou said affirmatively. "Did the Emperor see you?". "Did you have to fight against revolutionaries?". "Are the princesses pretty?". Soubujou sighed, his sons were the wildest bunch of kids he had ever seen. "You two, stop bothering your Father. He just came home and wants to rest," Hanatarou said sternly as she pulled to the boys off their Father. Soubujou chuckled as the children tried to fight their way out of their Mother's grasp. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened AFTER dinner," he grumbled rubbing his hungry tummy.

"COME ON ALREADY DAD!" Madara screamed when everyone had finished supper. "Alright," the Uchiha elder mumbled in submission. "As you all know, I am the leader Red Cloud and I am the Emperor's trusted advisers." Madara took a look at his Father's ring on that was on his right ring finger with a red stone with the words "scarlet (or red)" carved into it. It was the symbol of those in the Kumo organization. He had always wanted to join the Cloud Warriors. The Cloud Warriors were the personal protectors of the Emperors from the Fire Emperor to the Water Emperor. They were higher classed the regular soldiers and far more powerful. It seemed like the ideal job and his Father was the ideal warrior. He looked up to his Father and wanted to be exactly like him. "I am the most powerful mercenary in the Land of Fire and I carry out His Majesty's orders. Lately a new terrorist organization has sprung up. They call themselves "Konohagakure" (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). I've managed to hunt down the leader of the gang, Mokuba Namikaze, but I think they'll find a new leader. This organization is spreading like wild fire". The children stared at their father in fear. Konohagakure, the gang bent on destroying the monarchy. Soubujou noticed their uneasiness. "But hey! There's nothing that your Father can't handle". "Alright, Nekou and Taiyou, off to bed with you two," Hanatarou ordered. The boys groaned and headed straight for bed.

As they lay there together, staring at the ceiling Izuna blurted, "Do you think that Konoha will defeat the monarchy?". Madara lay there in silence for a while thinking. He rolled over to look at his brother and confidently whispered, "If anything every happened to Mom or Dad, then we'd just stay with Auntie Fuori- well to be accurate 'Lady Senju'". "It would be so cool to live with Auntie Fuori, she never tries to boss us around like Mama. If we lived with Auntie then we would get new playmates. Cousin Hashirama and Tobirama seem pretty cool," Izuna ranted. "HOLD YOUR HORSES THERE, BROTHER. I wouldn't get your hopes up. Don't forget, Father is invincible. Nothing can or will happen to him and this family," Madara grinned. "Now go to sleep". Madara rolled over and looked at the Moon. _Bless Mama, Papa and even Bratty Izuna. Let's hope things stay this way FOREVER _he thought as he drifted off to sleep. This is would the last peaceful night we would have in a long time.


	2. Mother

**Madara Uchiha**

_Age: 7  
_

_Location : Prefecture of Smoke_

_

* * *

_

**Izuna Uchiha**

_Age : 4  
_

_Location : Prefecture of Smoke_

_

* * *

_

"Father is dead," Mama said. Madara was silent. Izuna sat with a confused look on his face. "What does it mean to be dead?" the little child inquired. Madara remained silent. Izuna was too young to remember being at Grand Father Shou's . He remembered his Grandfather's grimace look as he took his last breath. His felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard the "death rattle". Mama's eyes swelled up with tears. She could hardly control herself. "Father is never coming home again-" Hanatarou explained. "He is with your Ojii-san and Obaa-san now, up there". She pointed at the sky. "He is with Amaterasu and Susanou". Mother spoke no more for she began weeping with great earnest. Izuna still didn't understand and was about to continue but Madara stopped him. Madara didn't want to bother their Mother. He tugged on his brother's arm gesturing for him to go to there "secret" hideout near the river.

They sat together gazing at the fish that swam beneath their feet. They stood silent together. What could they say? Izuna knew his brother was troubled. Madara was always considered happy-go-lucky. Enthusiastic about everything. It was startling to see Madara so serious about something. He stood motionless beside his elder brother not wanting to bother him. In truth, it was Madara who felt the greater pain between the brothers. Izuna was Mother's child because he was the youngest. Madara, being the eldest, was his Father's responsibility. Father was always good to Madara. Soubujou was like God to his son. His idol. His _rival_. Madara was_ suppose _to step into his Father's large shoes. What was to happen now?

That night, the little family was restless. Hanatarou was busy writing letters to all her confidants asking for asylum. First to the Hyuuga Clan (her family), next to her sister and brother-in-law, Hashizuno and Fuori Senju, and lastly to the Emperor. Surely the mighty ruler of the Fire Empire would help her. Her husband was his most trusted confidant after all and he might be inclined to help her. She was plague with worry. Hunger didn't bother her nor did sleep. Her top priority was to keep her family safe. News came and went but none brought relief to her troubles. The first piece of information she received brought her to her knees. It was from the Emperor. The Red City had fallen. The capital of the world had fallen to the revolutionaries of Konohagakure. How could this have happened?! With the fall of the capital, the rest of the world was affected. Soon other countries fell to the revolution tide. The Land Of Water. The Land of Wind. All were swept under the tide of unconventional ideas. Her family could do nothing to help her. They hid in fear. No news was heard from the Senju clan. Hanatarou suspected that Hashizuno kept his wife from replying. Fuori was always the helpful type and it was unlike her to be so silent. She became desperate. Finally writing to the Uchiha clan. Soubujou would be appalled if he knew but she was so scared. What else was left? They showed much disgust at this. Soubujou did his best to avoid his clan. He always hated its "chains". He had turned his back on the Uchiha and they him. They replied that this wasn't their problem and tartly told her that they wished her luck. Destruction didn't seem so far off.

Izuna wasn't holding out to well under the stress. Madara tried in his enthusiastic way to get his brother smiling again. He juggled. He did flips. He controlled the birds to make them sing. But Izuna remained his silent self. Izuna was slowly becoming more introverted. He would just sit there staring and thinking. Always thinking.

"Taiyou, Nekou!" Mother whispered into the Madara's ear as she shook him awake. "What is it, Okaa-san?" Madara grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Izuna was already awake. His eyes sunken as if he hadn't slept the whole night. "What time is it?". "The hour of the rat (11PM-1AM)," Mother said quickly her eyes checking for danger. "What? It's so early! I want to go back to sleep!" Madara protested but Mother hushed him. "Now it not the time Madara!" Hanatarou snapped. "You have to hide". She ran into the storage room and emptied her wardrobe onto the floor. "Get in here!". The two children did as they were told and crept into the box. "Now, listen to me and listen carefully! Whatever you do, DO NOT GET OUT OF THIS BOX! No matter what you hear, no matter what you see. Do not leave! Wait until it's silent before leaving. Go to Auntie's Fuori's house". The boys nodded and their Mother's fearful face had finally scared them. She closed the lid and they crouched their in silence.

They waited and waited. They sat there in silence waiting for something to happen. "I don't like games," Izuna said bluntly. "I'm getting out of here". He reached to open the lid of the box when the sound of the falling gate thundered across the house. Madara pulled his brother down and put his hand over the latter's mouth. "Shhhh..." Madara ushered. The sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by the screams of the maid servants. "Find the Uchiha Woman!" a man's voice shouted. The men muttered something as they looked for Hanatarou. "I got her!" another man answered. "Mot-sda-her," Izuna tried to say through Madara's hand. Izuna pulled Madara's hand out of his face and told him, "We have to rescue her!". He opened the lid and crawled out silently. "Wait, Taiyou! Mother said to stay in the box," Madara hissed. Izuna didn't listen to the elder and continued to the door. "Dumbass!". Madara slowly followed his brother with a reluctant expression of his face.

Izuna sneakily opened the door and looked at the scene unfolding. "This woman is a traitor to the revolution and Konohagakure! Let this be a lesson to all others," the leader issued. He lifted Hanatarou up by her long blue hair making sure that her neck was exposed. It happened in a flash. No one could have done anything. The man had pulled the small dagger and shoved it into the woman's petite neck. Madara and Izuna stared wide eyes as blood began spraying from the fatal wound inflicted on their beloved Mother. He dropped her body like and it fell limply onto the ground, her eyes still wide open looking in the boys' direction.

Izuna couldn't hold it. He covered his mouth. He tried to supress it. His breathing became ragged and finally he screamed. He screamed until he couldn't breathe. He screamed again and again. "RUN!" Madara screamed. He grabbed his brother's hand and ran from the house. The Konoha ninja followed the two boys, hot on their trail. They ran and ran. Their legs began to grow sore and stiff. The men showed no signs of stopping. Escape seemed hopeless now. And just when life couldn't get any worst, Izuna tripped and fell off the side of the hill. "IZUNA!". Madara was hesitant at first but bravery (or maybe idiocy) clouded his judgment. He ran down the hill following his brother into the clearing. He speed at which we was going down the hill was too fast for his legs and tripped and fell head first into the rocks. Everything went black and Madara was sure he was dead.


	3. Friend

**Madara Uchiha**

_Age: 7  
_

_Location : Village of Ashes  
_

_

* * *

_

**Izuna Uchiha**

_Age : 4  
_

_Location : Village of Ashes  
_

_

* * *

_But he wasn't dead. Something poked his cheek. "Is he dead?" a rather high pitched voice asked. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned at the brightness of the sun. "Hey, are you okay?". He turned to see a pale faced boy with rather odd purple markings. He had about medium long black hair. Rather long for a boy. He wore a rather yellow top and brown plaid bottoms. He tried to get himself up but fell right back down. "Don't push yourself. You're really hurt". But Madara wasn't think about himself. "Brother? Brother? Brother?" he repeated. "Eh you mean that boy we found next to you? We took him to the local doctor. Boy, was he in bad shape," the boy replied. Madara tried again to steady himself with the same result. "Here, let me help you". The young boy hoisted Madara and slung the Uchiha's arm around his shoulders. "Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Ryu Orochi. Don't forget it".

The doctor's name was Kabuto Yashamaru. He was a very caring and diligent man but he was rather blind which explained why he was so close to Madara when fixing him up. He made sure to wrap Madara's head gently as to not irritate the wound. Izuna didn't look very good when Madara first saw him. He was sleeping "peacefully". It was good that Izuna had stopped screaming. Madara remembered the fear in his brother's eyes. The terror. What had cause him so much suffering? Madara barely slept, he stayed constantly by his brother's side. And as he sat there, it started to sink in; they were now orphaned. Father was killed and Mother murdered, both in cold blood. That very thought kept him clinging to his younger brother. When he did get his rare moment of sleep, Orochi was kind enough to wrap him in a blanket. Orochi looked after Madara with such tenderness. Madara was forever grateful to rather effeminate boy. "No problem, Friend," Orochi replied everytime Madara said thank you, and always emphasizing the friend. Friend, it had a nice ring to it.

Izuna woke up about a week after Madara arrived. Madara hugged his brother the moment those dark eyes opened, but Izuna did not even say a word. In fact he didn't say a word for a day. A day turned into a week. And a week turned into a month. Not a single peep. But his eyes spoke for them. Always darting from left to right as if there was an enemy in every crevice. Mother did the same thing a couple days before she died. The same look. It made his blood run could and Madara could not bear to be with his brother. Yashamaru, that kind a sweet man, did however.

There was nothing to do at Yashamaru's house. Madara couldn't do anything because of his injuries. Izuna wouldn't move at all and had to even be fed by hand. Yashamaru didn't mind. Yashamaru was always cheerful. Helpful. Orochi was always busy in the fields with the other villagers but he came everyday to keep Madara _some _company. He found some comfort with Orochi but still he was lonely without his brother.

"Madara..." Izuna said one day as Madara had finished his daily report (which mostly consisted of reading) and was about to go and see Orochi. Madara stared wide eyed at his brother. "Izuna!" He shouted shaking his brother as if that would spill more words from the child's mouth. He opened his clenched fist to show the jade wedding ring that had once belonged to his Mother. Yashamaru dashed into the room with a rather puzzled look on his face. "Izuna-kun?" the grey haired man inquired. Upon entering the room, Yashamaru knew immediately what was going on. Yashamaru quickly chased Madara out of the room chastising him about letting his brother sleep. And, of course, Madara protested but none the less he was shooed was glad that the grey haired man look so very closely after Izuna but he was growing jealous but he cared mre for his brother than over his feelings. He kept his mouth shut and his feelings in control. Over time, Izuna did start talking again. The problem was that he was very shy. Only Madara or Yashamaru could coax any words out of him.

Madara got better and helped Orochi with the harvest. He learned everyone's name. There was Mana and Hana, the twins. Riku, Hibari, Youji, Kaoru and Shiori. "We farmers work together. Harvesting the rice!" the all sang as they together. They grinned, laughed and joked at each other like old chums. "I'll harvest more rice than you!" Madara challenged. "Bring it on, Ma-kun," Orochi replied. Ma-kun. Madara always hated nicknames and Orochi did this. He did this to spite Madara and grinned everytime Madara growled at him. They worked hard all day. As the day ended the two boys onto the grass relaxing before dinner. "You have to believe it! I totally beat you Ma-kun". "In your dreams," Madara taunted. "Alright then," Orochi said pretend to fall asleep. Madara playfully kicked his friend. "Promise not to leave?" Orochi muttered through his teeth. "SURE! I love harevesting and planting while singing with my best friend but lame fighter," Madara chuckled sarcastically. "TWERP!" Orochi screamed as he pinned Madara to the ground. "Beat that, Loser". "You bastard!" Madara joked. And for a moment, if only for a minute, Madara wanted to stay. He wanted to forget his former life and live just as a farmer. He wanted to throw it all away. Just to stay here. Just to laugh with the simple farmers, with Orochi. But just as thought came it was chased out. Izuna. Izuna didn't belong here. He didn't deserve this life. The delicated child wouldn't be able to handle such harsh treatment. He was always fragile. He could throw everything away for himself but not his brother.

Madara would often stay on the edge of the road looking on. "You don't belong here," Orochi said in a defeated voice. "What are you talking about?" Madara snapped. "Look," Orochi pointed out. He took the Uchiha's hand and opened it. He showed the seven year-old boy his own hand. "My hands are covered in callouses. You're are rather delicate. You could be a grand warrior". Madara could not deny it. He may not have wanted to leave. This place seemed _peaceful. _Most of all, he had found a friend. But Orochi was right. He didn't belong here. He had to go.


	4. Aunty Part I

**Madara Uchiha**

_Age: 8  
_

_Location : Village of Ashes  
_

_

* * *

_

**Izuna Uchiha**

_Age : 5  
_

_Location : Village of Ashes  
_

_

* * *

_"We farmers work together. Harvesting the rice!" Madara sang. It was the time of year again. The rice were ready for harvest. He had spent a year in this quaint little village. Madara waved to his brother sitting in the little school room inside Yashamaru's house. Izuna waved back sheepishly. The elder brother smiled back before getting back to work. Orochi wiped his brow. "Man, this is tiring!" he exclaimed. "Well you're a wimp!" Hibari proclaimed. "Why can't you be like brave Ma-kun over there?". "I'm not in this," Madara protested. Those two always quarreling. A Lover's Quarrel. "Shut up," the pair snapped and it did the trick. Madara got back to work though still listening on the two squabbling children. "I can work 10 times more than Madara!" Orochi retorted. He bent low again and worked with the ferocity of a lion. "I'll show you up," he muttered. Madara merely smiled at this. Hibari had such a way to excite Orochi! "How did I get stuck with such a wimp for a future husband!?" Hibari groaned as she headed to the south field. Orochi growled and his face became bitter. "Girls are so stupid!" he screamed.

"You have to admit it! I did way better than Ma-kun!" Orochi boasted as he stuffed the rice ball into his mouth. "Of course you did! I always believed in you," Hibari squealed. Orochi grinned as his triumph. "Take that Ma-kun! I am better than you" Orochi howled. "Yeah yeah. You're better than me. But Hibari is better than you!" Madara laughed. Orochi sat there puzzled for a few minutes before realizing that all of his rice balls had been been stolen. "WHY YOU ROTTEN NO GOOD.... GIRL!!!!" Orochi screeched. "I'll get you!". Orochi chased Hibari across the rice patties and onto the near by road. Just as Orochi had cornered the red haired girl she yelped, "Look a caravan!". Orochi turned his head to see a huge palanquin headed down the road. "Ma-kun! Call everyone! Mana, Hana EVERYONE!" Orochi yelled. Madara and the other children came running with excitement. Izuna eyed the caravan with curiosity. "Taiyou, You coming?" Madara inquired. Izuna nodded shyly. Madara grabbed the chlid's hand and ran to the road with lightening speed.

There were at least two warriors posted at every carriage. The caravan was more like a traveling palace filled with all the luxeries that were incredibly scarce in this time of unrest. "Wah," Orochi gasped in astonishment. "Ma-kun, what do you think it would be like to live like them. With all the shiny stuff?". Madara opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His thoughts drifted to the past. When he had all the sweets and toys he wanted. That life seemed like a distant dream to him. Once he was scrubbed from head to toe by the servants, making him cleaner than clear water. He looked at his clothes and face. They were all covered in mud. Filthy. Absolutely Filthy. "HELLO!" Hibari greeted one of the guards. He nodded and smiled back. Hibari blushed furiously at this causing Orochi to glare in jealousy.

"What do you think, Taiyou?" Madara said pointing to the largest palanquin which housed the family that owned this whole traveling palace. Izuna looked up and his eyes took in the scene. The moment his eyes fell upon the clan banner, he ran from Madara's grasp and stood directly in the path of the horses. He spread his arms in an attempt to make himself look larger. The horses reared up but Izuna held his ground. Just as the horses fell back to the ground, Madara tackled him out of the way. "What the hell were you thinking?" Madara scolded with concern. Izuna just stared back at him defiantly. "Are you okay?". Madara pulled his brother closer, making sure that everything was alright. "Good. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt. Mother and Father would never forgive me".

"You idiots!" a guard cried. Madara shielded his brother was the painful kicks he was getting from the guard. "What is going on?" a female voice inquired from inside the head palanquin. "Nothing, my lady," a maid said reassuringly. "No, No. I'd like to see," the soft voice said plainly. He heard some the maids begging for her mistress to stay inside but the doors still opened revealing a rather stunning beauty. Izuna wriggled himself out of his brother's arms and dashed right into the woman and clung to her. The female attendants screamed try to get the child to let go of their mistress. Izuna looked up and stared right into the woman's eyes, reading her soul. Telling her with only his gaze who he was and who he wanted. "Stop!" the woman ordered to the guards. She fell to her knees and embraced the poor child. Her eyes beginning to water. "Izuna? Is that you?" she asked through tears. "Izuna! It's me! Auntie Fuori!". She kissed his face just as Mother had done when she was alive. Izuna fell at ease and dug himself into his Aunt's arm. "I thought you were dead! Thank the kami(s) you're safe!".

Orochi had come to the aid of Madara helping him get to his feet. Madara rushed to his brother as soon as he was stable. Fuori held Izuna tightly as if he were hers. Madara almost didn't recognize her, so accustomed was he to the rustic life of a farmer he had forgotten the troublesome past. By no means was she heavenly. Her face only proved that she was human. She had an air about her that could make you bow out of sheer respect. She had the dark ruddy hair of the Uchiha Clan with the unbecoming lines near her eyes. He eyes were soft and dark with kindness. Her mouth had this seductive aspect to it. Though she was not a celestial maiden one could not deny that she was beautiful. She need not her beauty for she won people over simply by her grace and charm. "Mother?" Hashirama called out. Fuori's 8 year old and eldest son. Fuori bore her husband, Hashizuno Senju, two children; Hashirama and Tobirama. The other pair. While he and Izuna were part of the Uchiha. They were of the Senju. Hashirama had inherited his father's darker skin and his Mother's seductive mouth. Tobirama had his mother's white skin and his Father's coarse lips. Both, however, had the markings around their eyes distinct to the Uchiha. "What's going on?" the white haired child asked from the inside. "You two! Stay inside," a gruff voice answered. A tall man with dark skin and brown eyes stepped out of the palanquin. "Izuna...." he gasped as he saw the dark haired boy in his wife's arms. The moment Izuna eyes saw Hashizuno his eyes went blood shot red. Hate emanated from those Uchiha eyes. "Izuna, you're coming with me. You'll live with the Senju clan. Understand?" Fuori explained to the boy in her embrace. He gave a sharp nod and before Madara could even protest, they were on their way to the Land of Wood.


End file.
